Speak Up
by Open Your Imagination
Summary: What if on the day of Luke's Book Signing in L.A . Peyton walked up to him regardless of seeing Lindsey ? What if Peyton and Lucas get close again and Lindsey tries to break that up ? Leyton with many problems :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Lucas' book signing. Peyton was so nervous because she would see the only guy who could bring the absolute best out of her. The only guy who could take one look at her and could tell what kind of day she was having. The only guy she ever loved so much that it hurts. She stood outside of that library debating on whether or not she would go in. Watching as his fans had smiles on their faces because they were getting to meet the wonderful man she already knew. There was a part of her that was feeling guilty that she was so excited to see the guy whose proposal she had turned down. She got over all those fears and decided to pull those library doors open to see him again. She walked in and scanned the place. The first person she saw was Lucas. His blonde hair and his blue eyes with a smile on his face. Then she saw a beautiful girl talking to him and kiss him on the cheek. It hurt her, deep. **_Why would he invite me her knowing his girlfriend would be here?_ **Was her first thought . She took a deep breath and walked over to him anyway.

"Hi" She said in a very soft voice. Hoping that he would give her a proper reaction .

He looked up at her, he couldn't believe his eyes . He couldn't believe that the love of his life was standing in front of him . He couldn't believe that she actually came. He sat there shocked but managed to squint his eyes and say "Hi Peyt"

He stood up and opened his arms waiting for her to fall into them. Once she did he remembered how it felt to have her in his arms. How it felt when they were together. How it felt as if it were just the two of them in the room. She remember how it felt to be in his arms. How it felt to feel safe only being with him. They both remembered each other's scent and didn't want to let go.

Lindsey watched as the two hugged each other for a long time. She had just began to get close to Lucas and she hated seeing them together knowing their history.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to say " Luke, you have many people here to see you .. " Trying to give him a hint.

Lucas and Peyton didn't want to let go of each other but they did. " Wait for me ? " Asked Lucas with a big smile on his face.

" Yeah " Said Peyton with a bigger smile on her face.

A few hours later the book signing was done. Peyton had did just what Lucas had asked and waited for the signing to be over. Lindsey left angily and told Lucas that they needed to talk first thing in the morning. But he didn't care, he had his favorite person here to see him. Lucas and Peyton went out to dinner.

" Oh , I missed you " Lucas couldn't wait to get that out.

Peyton was secretly happy that he said that but didn't want to show it. " I missed you too. "

The date went on and the two felt like they were on cloud nine. They were laughing and it felt like they had never left each other's side.

"So, how is your new editor" Peyton asked curiously. But Lucas looked confused " What do you mean ? "

Peyton laughed shyly " I mean do you like her ? " Lucas felt uncomfortable but answered in the best way possible. " She's ok, She's just my editor."

" Oh ". Peyton said . She previously noticed Lindsey kept rolling her eyes at the two of them and she wondered if it was because they were together. She didn't bring it up because they were having such a good time.

Lucas had been wanting to ask Peyton something but he didn't want it to seem like she was being pressured. " So, When are you going to visit Tree Hill ? Brooke's back even though you probably knew that already".

" Yeah, I knew that but I don't know. Tree Hill isn't my favorite place these days. But I've been thinking about it." She said confidently .

Lucas blurted out and said " Maybe you should come back with me. I have flight tomorrow". Peyton sat there looking confused and thinking _**Did he just ask me to come back to Tree Hill ? **_

Her mind was saying I don't know but her heart said - " Maybe "

The next day came and Peyton had already made up her mind. She packed her bags and was going to visit her friends in Tree Hill. She was happy that she was going to see all the people she grew up with. And secretly happy that she could see all the places she had the best memories of. She called Lucas to see if he was ready.

" Luke, I'm ready are you ? " She said through the phone very happily.

Lucas said slow " Yes I am ready . In fact I am outside and I'm with Lindsey"

"Great" Peyton said Flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton, Lucas, and Lindsey stepped into the airport located in Tree Hill. The first thing the blonde saw was _**Welcome to Tree Hill**_ . After seeing that she had a smile on her face. Remembering all the things that happened in Tree Hill. Where she found her best friend. Where she got motivated to start a record label. Where she found true love. The smile quickly went away when she remembered all the horrible things that she had to deal with. Like Losing both moms. Like getting attacked by a psycho. Like Fighting with her best friend. Lindsey noticed Peyton's smile disappeared. She took that as an opportunity to ask her about it.

" What's wrong Peyton? Don't you want to be in Tree Hill with all of your friends? " Lindsey asked with a devious smile.

" Of course, I can't wait to see everybody, " Peyton said in a loud tone.

The truth was she loved Tree Hill, she just hated the bad memories. Lucas was on the phone trying to get a car for them. Even trying to go many places he still haven't gotten the chance to talk to Lindsey . He knew that was coming up soon. Meanwhile, Lucas finally got a car and they pulled up in front of Brooke's house.

_**Brooke Davis**_ is a brunette and completely the opposite of Peyton but she is Peyton's Best friend. She was the one who was always there for Peyton. Truth is she was always there for anyone who needed it. Brooke Davis has a good heart and it shows. Brooke Davis is also a soon to be wife to _**Julian**_ **_Baker_**. Brooke is also a major fashion designer who owns Clothes Over Bro's .

Peyton's face lit up when she noticed that she was going to visit her best friend. She quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door.

" Knock Knock , " She said happily.

Brooke came out of her room slowly with a confused look on her face. The minute she saw her best friend it was like her world was complete. She ran up to her blonde friend and gave her the biggest and longest hug.

"P . Sawyer , I missed you ! Wait what are you doing here? " Asked the Brunette.

Peyton laughed softly " Are you saying you don't want me here ? "

" Of course not but, seriously what are you doing here ?" Brooke said curiously.

A few seconds later Lucas and Lindsey walked into Brooke's house. Brooke looked at Lucas and then at Peyton, " Oh " She said with a slight grin.

" Hi Luke " Brooke said sarcastically as she walked up to hug him tightly.

After the short hug ended he squinted his eyes and said "Brooke Davis, Hi"

Brooke noticed the other blonde girl standing in her doorway . She didn't recognize her because Lindsey never came around her, but she seen the way she looked at Lucas and Peyton who was now standing close to each other. She didn't like the look that she was giving her best friend.

"And you are ? " She said as nice as she could.

Lindsey walked towards Brooke and held out her hand, " Hi I'm Lindsey, Lucas' editor. You must be Brooke. It's nice to meet you, ".

Brooke laughed softly " Yeah, you too". She faced Lucas and said eagerly " Now, it's time for both of you to go because I need some time with my best friend ! "

Lindsey took it as an opportunity to finally talk ti Lucas about what happened at the book signing.

" Well, it's a good thing because we need to talk anyway, " She said annoyed.

Lindsey and Lucas walked out of Brooke's house and to the car. For the first few minutes the car was silent, Lindsey quickly broke that.

" Luke, the book signing the other day. What was that?" She asked.

Lucas looked very confused. " What do you mean ? "

"Oh come on, you know what I mean! You put a lot of fans on hold for a hug! With a girl that you haven't seen or talked to in years, Luke. Do you know how many people were upset? Do you know how many people wanted to leave or how many people I had to apologize to? Do you even care?" Lindsey yelled.

"Of course I care. But Peyton is not just any girl ok? She is the one that I would lose it all for. So don't talk about her like she is some random girl! " Lucas replied.

Lindsey noticed that she went to far. She tried to fix it before it was to late.

" Luke.. I know that you love her. or that you never stopped. But you need to move on and stop putting your life on pause because of Peyton. It's not fair to you. It's not fair to the people that are close to you .. or to the people that want to get close to you, " Lindsey spoke calmly and looked out the window.

Lucas obviously catching the hint and was in shock. He never thought that Lindsey could have feelings for him, but she started to.

Lindsey was dropped off at her hotel and Lucas' next stop was to Haley's. **_Haley_** is Lucas' best friend, and she have been ever since they were kids. Haley is a singer and she was on tour until she stopped it all. Haley has always been a sweet person and always thought about others, which is why she's not on tour. She had to think about her son **_Jamie_** and her husband **_Nathan_** who happens to be Lucas' brother.

Lucas rang the Scott's doorbell and Jamie walked to the door. He looked up and was happy to see his uncle.

"Uncle Lucas, Your back! How was L.A? " Jamie asked excitedly.

Lucas smiled and said "It was a great time Jame"

Lucas and Jamie walked into the kitchen where Haley and Nathan was sitting at their kitchen counter. They watched their son as he ran to play with his toys. Then they looked at Lucas and noticed that he was abnormally happy.

"Why are you so happy today? " Nathan asked curiously.

Haley laughed softly and said " Because Peyton's here, Maybe "

"What? Since when? " Nathan responded confused

Haley continued " Since Lucas brought her home with him" She smiled.

"Alright stop it. Yes, I brought her home with me but it's only for a visit. But now we have an even bigger problem on our hands... I think that Lindsey is catching some feelings for me," Lucas said in a scared tone.

Haley and Nathan were not shocked. They knew that Lindsey had some type of feelings when female fans would come up and give Lucas hugs.

" Luke, we all knew that. But the question is, What do you feel for her ? " Haley asked desperately wanting to know the answer.

Lucas sat there confused " I don't know. I've never seen her in that way,"

" Well, I know for sure she won't last. Not while Peyton is in town, " Haley added happily.


	3. Chapter 3

_Brooke and Peyton were still at Brooke's house catching up. They had missed each other more than anything. Even though they stayed in touch the entire time , Brooke needed to see and spend time with her best friend. They were both enjoying each other's company but Brooke had something on her mind. She had been thinking about it ever since she seen Lucas walk in her house, behind her best friend. _

_" __So, why are you here with Lucas ? " She asked slowly , scared for her best friend._

_Peyton laughed softly and looked up at her best friend's face. " I went to his book signing. He called and asked for me to come and I did " ._

_" __And that's it ? Nothing else happened ? " Brooke asked curiously. _

_Peyton put her chips down and stared at Brooke while looking confused , " Im sorry, was something suppose to happen , " The room got really quiet. Then Peyton said " Brooke , if something's on your mind then say it ! "_

_" __I just don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want you to start anything unless you are absolutely positive that this is what you want. " She said softly but concerned _

_Peyton held her best friend's hand and smiled. " I thank you for being worried about me . But I'm fine . Plus who knows Lindsey might kill me before I have a chance to do anything. "_

_They both laughed . Their laugh got interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Haley. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were all close friends. Whenever they were around each other it was always laughs and very few arguments. Haley walked in and gave Brooke a hug and directly after , ran over to hug peyton. _

_" __I can not believe you are here ! I missed you , Jamie and Nathan missed you. We have to catch up, all of us ! How about dinner ? Tonight, at my place around 8 ? " Haley asked quickly_

_Peyton looked at Brooke with an agreeing nod " Uh , yeah. _

_" __If Lindsey's coming make sure we have a code , in case you want me to punch her " . Peyton and Haley laughed at what Brooke had said. _

_It was now dinner time at Haley's House. It was definitely going to be an interesting time, based on the guests that she had invited. Haley was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Nathan asked " Are you sure you should have invited Lindsey and Peyton in the same place together ? "_

" Of course, we're not children. We can have a grown up dinner without it turning into a catfight over Lucas." Haley said very confidently .

Nathan wasn't so confident , but he followed his wife's lead. " I hope you're right " As soon as he said that the doorbell rung. That means that his first guest had arrived. It was Brooke and Peyton . Peyton instantly smiled at the guy who had became one of the best people she knew. Peyton and Nathan talked a lot, they were also best friends. She walked in and gave him a big hug

" Hey Nate , Missed Me ? "

" You know I did " Nathan said in his deep voice. After he said that he heard his son Jamie running up to give peyton a hug while screaming " AUNT PEYTON ! You're finally here "

Peyton couldn't help but smile knowing that she had been missed by Jamie. She picked jamie up and said " Hey Cutie , I haven't seen you in a long time and you are SO HANDSOME . I missed you little one, Have you been good ? "

" Yess ! " Jamie quickly said .

Peyton put her hand out " Good Job, Up top ! Jamie gave her a high five and went into the kitchen . Peyton looked up at Nathan and smiled " Aww , he is so adorable. I'm proud of you nate. " Nathan nodded his head but he got distracted by the sound of the doorbell again. This time it was Lucas who had arrived. The first person that Lucas noticed was the blonde girl he loved and he couldn't take his eyes of her. Nathan noticed it too and decided to break that connection . " When you come to my house , you're suppose to speak to me first. Come in Luke " He said jokingly Peyton was staring right back into his eyes thinking **_He looks so good !_**_ but that thought quickly got broken with the sight of Lindsey walking up the stairs. Peyton walked into the kitchen to join brooke and haley. _

_" Forget where the kitchen was ? " A sarcastic Haley asked. _

_Peyton looked at Haley and laughed softly " Haha ,very funny . Your friend is on her way in here."_

_Directly after she said that Lindsey walked into the kitchen to greet everyone. The only person who didn't give her a plain Hi was Haley. That's when she knew that this dinner might not go very was now at the dinner table drinking wine and chatting about old memories . Lindsey couldn't help but sit there silent because she didn't share the same memories. _

_Haley noticed Lindsey's sad face and tried to include her in the conversation . " Lindsey , how's editing with Lucas been ? I was basically his editor throughout High School " _

_" It's been ok , I guess . He's a great writer and an even better person " When she said that her face lit up . The dinner turn bad when Lindsey said " Only if he didn't waste his time going after motherless females , maybe he'd be happy " She looked directly at Peyton . Even though she meant it she never meant for it to come out. _

_Peyton looked upset and she put her glass down and said " What did you just say ? " _

_" I'm so sorry , I didn't mean - " Lindsey said before she was cut off by a very angry Peyton _

_Peyton stood up and looked at her " I think you did. I haven't done a single thing to you. For you to come in here , In my friend's home and try to turn this dinner into something else because of your own insecurities is very low. I guess it is true , you do have feelings for him and you would do and say anything to get me out of the way. Well guess what , I don't care ! Have your feelings for him but leave me out of it and leave my family out of it . You never even knew my moms , you've never seen them to have anything to say about them . You are a pathetic person . I might not have had a mother for a long time but at least the ones that I did have, taught me to not to say anything bad about the death of anyone . By the way, he might not be completely happy now , but I made him very happy when we were together which is less than what he's ever been with you." Peyton got up and grabbed her coat . " Naley this has been fun but I'm going to leave now, I'll call you later . " _

_Brooke looked at peyton's face and she was hurt and had tears running down her face. Brooke wanted to help her so she said " Peyton wait , im coming with you . _

_" No brooke , stay ! I just .. I need to walk this off . I'll be home later . " Peyton stormed out ._

_Everybody was shocked and confused at what made her say this. Was it the wine or was it something that Lindsey had wanted to say for a long time ? Regardless everybody was angry because she said the one thing that could hurt peyton to the core . Lucas stared at Lindsey with his angriest face and hit the table . He left to check on Peyton . Lindsey watched him walk out and she knew that she didn't have a chance with him now. Brooke got up and rushed over to Lindsey's face to say " You Bitch , I am going to kill you ! " Nathan quickly got up to pull Brooke back . _

_Lindsey tried talking to Haley by saying " Haley , Please wait . " Haley felt bad for Peyton and at this moment disliked Lindsey . She said loudly " I tried to be nice to you . But even you know that was a low blow . Get out of my house , RIGHT NOW ! "_

_Meanwhile , Lucas was running after Peyton and he had finally caught up to her . He managed to say while out of breath " Peyton wait .. Peyton , I know that what she said to you wasn't fair ok ? but don't leave like this , don't walk alone this time of night ! Let me go with you . "_

_" Fair ? This hurts Lucas ! This hurts like nothing else. You brought her here , you brought her around me and around our friends. She doesn't know anything about me or about my parents yet she has a lot to comment on ! All she did was edit a book , she doesn't know me at all to even bring my moms up " Peyton yelled with tears sliding down her face ._

_Lucas tried to be the peacemaker by saying " This isn't who she is , she is usually a nice person" _

_Peyton looked confused and angry " You don't get it Lucas . Just get out of the way ! _

_" I don't get it ? I lost the only man who acted like my father too, ok ? I lost keith . " Lucas replied ._

_Peyton tried to walk off but after she heard that , she turned and yelled " WELL YOU DIDN'T LOSE 2 DADS DID YOU ? AND YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T HAVE A PERSON TALK ABOUT THEM . SO NO YOU DON'T GET IT ! " Peyton walked off quickly and left Lucas to think about what she had just said._


	4. Chapter 4

_Peyton had finally returned home to Brooke . She walked for 2 hours trying to clear her mind of the craziness that just happened. She was still really upset with Lucas because he tried to justify what Lindsey had said . She walked in trying to be as quiet as she could , hoping not to wake Brooke , because she really didn't want to talk about it yet. Only to find out that Brooke had been waiting up for her. Brooke saw her blonde friend at the door and could see the hurt on her face. She wanted to help in any way she could but it really wasn't any way she could get her to forget those words " __**MOTHERLESS FEMALES ..**_ " _. Instead of talking about it Brooke got up and gave her best friend the longest hug . Tears started to fall down Peyton's face._

_The next day , Nathan and Haley were at the table eating breakfast . Both still thinking of how hurtful Lindsey had been towards Peyton. They wondered how this all was going to affect Lucas' relationship to both women. Haley couldn't help but to bring it up , " I can't believe Lindsey would stoop that low " ._

" _Yeah , it was mean. Have you talked to Peyton or to Lucas ? " Nathan asked._

_Haley hesitated thinking about how it all would have been avoided if she didn't invite Lindsey , " No , I'm going to go check on her later " She paused. " I feel guilty . Like somehow this whole situation is my fault " ._

_Nathan walked over and rubbed her back " It's not your fault , Haley. You didn't force Lindsey to say those hurtful things . But I want to know . Why did you invite her ? "_

" _I guess , I just wanted her to feel comfortable . She is going to be around for a long time if Lucas keeps writing the way he is now . I just never thought it would get this bad ", Haley said with a sad face._

_Brooke was now up cooking breakfast for her and her best friend . Peyton hadn't come out of her room all morning . Brooke was still angry at Lindsey and still wanted to punch her in the face. She kept her cool because she knew that it would be better for Peyton._

" _P . Sawyer , I know that you are woke in there ! " Brooke yells waiting for a response . There was silence . " Do not make me come in there Peyton. " Peyton sighed loudly and opened the door ._

" _Happy Now ? " She said angrily . She walked over to the Kitchen table and sat down._

_Brooke looked at her , and said " Yes , How are you ? "_

" _Oh , how would you be if a woman you barely know talked about your dead mothers ? " Peyton asked annoyed ._

_Brooke looked down and said " Peyton I Kn- " Before being cut off by Peyton , who said " Brooke , I really appreciate what you are trying to do right now but I don't want to talk about it ok ? Peyton got up and stormed back to her room ._

_Lucas was at home . Like all the others , he was thinking about the madness from last night. He remembered how hurt Peyton sounded and how stupid he made himself look by comparing the situation to Keith. He knew that it wasn't right he just wanted her to calm down. Deep down he knew that Lindsey was a better person. Although he knew this he was very upset at her . He wasn't planning on going anywhere or even getting out of the bed until his doorbell rung . He rolled his eyes and got up slowly. He walked to the door and opened it to find his best friend and brother there . " Hey guys , What's up ? " He said sarcastically . _

_Haley and Nathan walked in quickly . " How are you " Haley said getting straight to the point . _

_" Good , I guess " Lucas said slowly . _

_Nathan looked at him and said " No you're not , Don't lie ! " _

_" Ok , What do you want me to say ? That I'm not well. That I wish that last night never _

_happened . But it did and I can't take back any of the crazy things that Lindsey said . And now Peyton hates me ! " Lucas said loudly_

_Haley and Nathan both looked confused " Why would Peyton hate you ? You didn't do anything . " Haley said ._

_" I kind of compared it all to Keith . " Lucas said slowly_

_Nathan sat down and said " Why would you do that , Keith has nothing to do with this " ._

_" I don't know , I was upset and wanted her to calm down . Lucas said . The door bell rung and he turned to go answer it . It was Lindsey , the girl who started this whole mess was standing at Lucas' doorstep. She was smiling , like last night didn't bother her at all . She walked in and saw Nathan and Haley and her smile disappeared ._

_She hesitated before saying hello to them . " .. Nathan , Haley Hi ! "_

_Haley walked up to her and Nathan got up ready to pull Haley back , in case she hit her . " Do not speak to me or my husband ... You disrespected my friend , I no longer like you . I can't be around you anymore without wanting to hit you . Not only was it uncalled for , but you made me feel guilty because I wanted to be nice to you . "_

_Lindsey laughed " Haley what did you expect ? You know she didn't like me and I didn't like her. So tell me what did you expect ? "_

_Haley got louder " I expected you to act like an adult . I expected you to put your hatred aside and act like civilized people in my home. You were wrong and you know it . "_

_Lindsey could care less about they were saying to her , she showed it when she said " Whatever "_

_Nathan was hearing everything and got annoyed by the fact that Lindsey didn't care about Peyton's feelings . He walked up to Lindsey and said " Peyton is one of my best friends . You disrespect her , you disrespect all of us . The next time Brooke wants to break your face , I'm not going to stop her ! " ._

_" Thanks Nate ! " Everybody followed the voice to the door to see Brooke. Brooke walked in and put her bag down . " Didn't think i'd miss the show did you ? This is the part where you apologize for saying the worse thing that you could say to my best friend " . Brooke waits for Lindsey's response but all she does is look away . This made Brooke angry and she yelled " So you don't care . You don't care that Peyton is at home crying her eyes out like she has been since last night . You don't care that she has barely come out of her room all day . You don't care that she hasn't spoken to me or anybody else in this room today ? Are you that heartless ? What has she ever done to you ? Because all I have ever seen her be guilty of , is getting too much of Lucas' attention . If all of this is about Lucas then you are more pathetic than even I thought " . Brooke paused for Lindsey's response to any of it . She walked closer to her ._

_" Are you going to say anything ? " Brooke Yelled _

_Lindsey looked annoyed , " I'm going to say get out of my face ! " _

_._

_Brooke laughed and and nodded her head . Then suddenly she punched Lindsey in her face , making her fall on the floor . _

_It took everybody by surprise because they all gasped . Brooke walked towards Lindsey and Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm. Brooke yanked away and continued to get closer to Lindsey . She leaned down to get to Lindsey's face and when she did , she said " That is just the beginning if you ever mess with one of my best friends again " Brooke said goodbye to everyone and walked out ._

_Lindsey was still on the floor , she didn't say anything . She looked around as if she wanted Lucas to take her side and help her up . She sobbed " Luke ? "_

_Lucas being the good guy that he is he helped her up . Directly after he asked her to leave . She hesitated to leave , Haley took it upon herself to help her so she walked over to the door and opened it directing her to leave . When she finally walked out Lucas , Haley , and Nathan sat on the couch , looking exhausted . _

_Brooke was now back at home to check on Peyton. She walked in and still didn't see her best friend. She walked to her door and softly knocked . She could hear her crying and trying to hide it . _

_Brooke went into Peyton's room and laid on the bed next to her holding her hand . She tried to comfort her by saying " She didn't know the wonderful people that you called mom . You had great relationships with both of your moms . You loved them and they loved you , that is all that matters . It doesn't matter what she say because she is jealous that you had two moms that loved you and she didn't have that . If it makes you feel any better , I punched her in the face and told her not to mess with you again " . _

_Peyton laughed and said , " You did not punch that girl ! " _

_" Yes , I did and I would do it again for you " Brooke looked at Peyton with a serious face . _


End file.
